


RWBY the Vampire Slayer

by ChaoticEther



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticEther/pseuds/ChaoticEther
Summary: Yang's been acting kinda weird for the past week. Team RWBY is about to find out why





	RWBY the Vampire Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> After the FIRST release of Seeing Red, I felt it was kinda appropriate to release something in an AU based on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

“Seriously, don’t.” Yang cowered in the corner of the room, hands outstretched, begging her teammates to stop approaching. Her eyes were a deep red, but she was in no state to have her semblance active. The urges were clawing at her even now. _Just a bite, it’s all you need!_ Almost like another voice was arguing with her sanity.  
“Yang, are you…?” Ruby asked, hesitantly.  
“Check. My. Aura.” Yang wrestled the words out, watching their shocked expressions.  
“Y-you’re dead! H-how-?” Weiss shivered, her nerves surfacing.  
“I’m… A vampire.” The blonde reached towards her scarf, pulling it loose and revealing two pin-like marks on her neck. It’d been a week since she was turned, and the need to eat was slowly overpowering any rationality. Hissing and baring fangs, the three of them agreed they needed to get her some blood before trying to work anything else out.

Alone in the dark room, Yang sat across from the mirror hung over the fireplace, a constant reminder of her current state. Skin much paler than even Ruby’s, and cold to the touch. And an acquired taste for human blood. Without anyone nearby, her mind cleared almost instantly, able to hide her fangs and relax into the chair.  
“Vampire, huh?” Blake shouted across the room, throwing a plastic bag of crimson fluid onto Yang’s lap. Without hesitation, she tore into it, almost dissociating as her body drank.  
“I’m s-sorry, guys. One of them got to me on our last mission. Told me this was punishment for us hunting so many. I did my best to control it, to ignore the hunger. But it’s impossible to think properly after a few days.” Their friend was back in almost full control, it seemed. After hearing her out, the team filed back into the room, sitting a fair distance away, save for Blake, who took the other half of the sofa the vampire was curled up on.  
“We’re supposed to be vampire _hunters,_ Yang. How are we going to do that with one of our own being turned?” Weiss accused, seemingly the most annoyed at the development.  
“Weiss, that’s not fair. I’ve asked Uncle Qrow to come, he says he might have a solution.” Ruby explained, doing her best to reduce the tension in the room. “So, heheh, did you… Get all those cool vampire powers? Do people find you irresistibly attractive? Can you turn into a bat? Are you even stronger than you already were?”  
“Really!? I get turned and you ask if I get cool powers. No ‘we’ll have to kill you’ or anything?” Even as a vampire, her voice still cracked as she mentioned the possibility.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Weiss interrupted, dismissing the notion entirely. “We’re not getting rid of you. _And_ you _have_ started looking kinda hot recently, right Blake?”  
“Uhhh, yeah, sure. Recently.” Her ears lowered a little as she mumbled her response, only to perk up again thanks to a knock at the door.

Qrow shook his cloak off his shoulders where it had acted as meagre protection from the rain. Carrying a leather briefcase with him, he placed it onto table in the middle of the room before crouching to examine Yang. She winced as he edged closer, his eyes widening when it dawned on him that the silver cross was still dangling from his neck. Deliberately hanging it as far away as possible, he turned back to address his nieces and their friends.  
“Well, even without the eyes, that reaction is enough proof. I didn’t mean to hurt you, Yang. I’ve been working on a concoction that should keep her as-is. I can bring you more blood and holy water when you run out, but mix the stuff in the case together and it should work.” Despite his mostly deadpan tone, his concern for Yang was still audible. Watching her friends grow old while she remained like that. He could tell when Ruby asked him to come over that they didn’t care she was turned. They just hated seeing her suffer. And this was the best he could do to prevent it happening. Once he left, the team practically spent an eternity in silence before someone finally spoke up.  
“I… Want you to turn me, as well.” Blake requested, sounding almost selfish.  
“Blake…?” Yang responded, her voice tinged with anger and confusion.  
“Turn me. I-if you don’t, you’ll lose all of us. I can’t let that happen!” The faunus pulled the neck of her top down, exposing bare flesh and flinching. Even as the tears fell, no one moved to stop her. She was right.  
“I can’t.”  
“You can. I _need_ you to.” Her teammate tensed up as she closed the remaining distance on the sofa, grabbing the scared girl’s hands.  
“I’m not watching this. Come on, Ruby.” Qrow piped up again, a mixture of resignation and understanding to his words. Ruby was already following him out of the door when Weiss stopped them leaving.  
“How can you both just _let_ this happen? You’re letting another of your best friends turn into a monster!?” Tears welled in the snow queen’s eyes as she tried desperately to convince the others.  
“Weiss, she’s made her choice. And she has a point. Uncle Qrow, is there anything we can do to help them?” Ruby asked, still wanting to help.  
“Be there for them once she’s changed completely. Hell, maybe you’ll be even better at hunting them now.” He flashed an awkward smile, trying to make the best of a bad situation as he ushered the pair out.

“You know this will hurt.” Yang explained, solemnly.  
“If I thought it was easy, I’d have told the others to stay.” Blake’s dark sarcasm still extracted a chuckle from her partner. “I love you.”  
The blonde, taken aback by the confession, briefly relented before realising. That was exactly why Blake wanted to join her. She thought she’d be able to come to terms with it, eventually. Her love could be twisted into a fierce desire to protect in her mind, given time. Like it wouldn’t kill her every day when she was finally gone. In some weird, crazy, fucked up way, she wanted to do this too. Was it the right choice? Did that question even matter? The answer, of course, was no, to both. When you’re staring at eternity, the best shot you get at staying sane is to have someone right there with you. Blake’s top joined her jacket on the floor, grabbing Yang’s icy shoulder and turning her attention away from the window, back onto the faunus. It didn’t hurt. Not really. Even as the taller girl’s fingers scraped and clawed into her back. Then the numbness started stretching from her hands and feet. Her arms wrapped tightly around the blonde’s frame, pulling her in, ignorant to the shakes and twitches. Then nothing. It felt like she wasn’t going to turn. Yang backed away, tearful, placing the arm of the record player down before extending her own towards Blake. And oh boy did they dance. Yang took the lead, gracefully spinning and throwing her partner as the song built to its first crescendo. The excitement dulled the burning sensation that crept from her neck, something Yang never had the luxury of doing, their eyes locked at all times. In one blink, her eyes changed colour to match her partner’s. Feeling drained, the pair were reduced to slow dancing as the transition raced through her body. Yang could feel the heat disappearing from her hands, but save for her eyes, you couldn’t have convinced anyone she was different. Smiling, laughing, even. A pair of crazy girls, deciding to spend forever together. Inseparable.  
“See you on the other side, Belladonna.” To Blake, the voice was faint, but distinctly affectionate.

She gasped, bolt upright, a few hours later. The rest of her team had returned, and she was most definitely dead, if her pulse was anything to go by. Yang pressed a mug of Qrow’s tincture into her hands before sitting behind her torso with her own, letting the new vampire lean backwards onto her as she drank. The holy water gave it a burn, almost like vodka, but the blood was tasteless.  
“It’s animal blood, Qrow said it won’t taste like the human stuff does to you guys.” Ruby chimed in, picking up on Blake’s reaction. Were it not for the couple drinking something so strange, you’d be forgiven for thinking nothing had changed. Reaching behind her, the faunus grabbed Yang’s free hand and lay back down onto her lap, still not used to the eerie motionlessness of her own body.  
“Are we still-?” Blake started, slightly dreading the answer.  
“We’re still a hunting team. We just have two extra-super-powered members now.” Weiss joked, in a better mood than earlier. Before they could settle in for the night, a distressed knock drew their attention to the door, an exasperated voice calling from outside.  
“W-w-w-we f-found a c-c-camp of them!” The stranger yelled, with the girls leaping to action. Ruby pulled a large sniper rifle off the wall and loaded a magazine of silver bullets, the rifle itself modified with a large scythe blade by the barrel. Weiss drew a silver sabre from a scabbard on her belt, with Blake producing a silver katana, the base of the blade wrapped with cloth to prevent her touching it. Yang strapped a set of elaborate, miniature trebuchets onto her wrists, loading them with wooden stakes that jutted out past her fists.  
“Let’s go, Team RWBY!”


End file.
